


under the bed

by anthones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthones/pseuds/anthones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam is under his bed and he breathes.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>drabble thingy. i wasn't feeling proper capitalization at the time and might go back and fix it some day?? or not. idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the bed

sam is under his bed and he breathes. it’s been a long time since he’s been here—not since he was a kid, after getting kicked out of a store because the owner was nervous or being picked out as a troublemaker the first day of school. he stopped after dad died to make his mom think he was okay and after she died, he didn’t have the forethought to worry about where his emotions would take him if he didn’t get them under control.

it was calming under there, just staring. or maybe only lying there, if he closed his eyes. it’s not quite the same any more—sam remembers it being some sort of magic remedy for his head being too full, for feeling too many things to be able to smile and laugh it off. but it doesn’t quite work the same anymore. he thought he figured this out before he met rogers, before he helped captain america take down shield and hydra and whatever else that cluster fuck was. sam felt like he was in control of himself.

but being with the avengers is completely different. sam saw some intense shit in the military, but this is different somehow. he’s no super soldier or god. no, sam’s more on level with stark, even with his soldier background. there’s something even more terrible about dealing with such huge threats at home or even on the other side of the world. sam can wrap his head around spies and dictators, but aliens? that’s too fuckin much.

he shuts his eyes tight, breathes evenly. he hears someone open his door, say “hey—” and pause. there’s no sound but sam’s breathing for a moment, then footsteps towards him. they say nothing more, but sam knows who it is. one word and he knows. they sit beside him, do nothing more. they wait.  
sam breathes.


End file.
